Callen's court case
by carson34
Summary: Callen and Mackynzie had to live through a court case


Author Note: This storyline was posted as the start of season four when it was believe that Callen shot someone. I decided to take this storyline and add to it then reposted this storyline.

Chapter one

Callen was send to the jail house to wait to be arranged for the murder that he had committed. He was scared because of his family that he has. He was thinking what he had done because he was trying to protect his wife and baby.

Mackynzie, who is 6 months pregnant with the baby, walks into the police station looking for her husband. She had got a call from Sam when Callen got arrested.

"I need to speak to my husband." Mackynzie says to the police officer.

"Who's your husband?" The police officer asks her.

"It's Callen." Mackynzie says to him.

"I bring him up in a minute." The officer says to Callen's wife.

"Thank you." Mackynzie says to the man. The man leaves to go get Callen.

- Callen's jail cell -

The cop that Mackynzie had spoken to a couple of moments ago comes into the area.

"You have a vistor." The cop says as Callen stands up and walks with him to go see who's visiting him. He thinks that it's Sam or Hetty.

When Callen sees that it's his wife. Callen walks over to his wife and gives her a hug.

"It's gonna be okay." Callen promises his wife. They have been married for months now.

"How? You killed a man." Mackynzie says to her husband. She was upset that he did not let Justice take action.

"He was coming after our family. I was protecting us as family." Callen says to her when he knows that his wife is upset at his actions.

"I don't know what to do. I have to think about our baby. Let me ask you. Did you think of me and our child when you pulled the trigger? When you knew there was a camera crew there?" Mackynzie says to her husband.

"I did not know there was a camera crew until after that happen. Sam and the others were trying to talk me down but I need to protect my wife and child." Callen says. "Honey, i know that you are mad about this and you have every right to be. But I am going to fix this."

"How?" Mackynzie asks. "What are we going to tell our child when they ask what cause their father to killed a man that had nothing on him?"

"I did not want to tell you this but he's been harnessing me for months. I snapped. I'm sorry. I am putting you in this pain and that i know that you need me now." Callen says to her.

"Why not? We are supposed to be in things for better or for worse. How is this doing that?" She asked her husband.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you now since you are pregnant with our first baby." He responded to her.

"I know but there is sometimes that I want to protect my husband." She revealed to her husband.

"But it's my job to keep you safe." He responded to her.

Callen's lawyer comes walking into the room that Mackynzie and Callen are talking.

"I am sorry but I need a minute to my client alone." Callen's lawyer says to Mackynzie. He did not know that she is his wife. "It's okay. It's my wife." Callen says to his lawyer. He knows that Sam hire him an most haven't mention that he has a wife.

"actually I have to go." Mackynzie says getting up and heading on the other side of the table to give her husband a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Callen says to his wife. He gives her a hug too. Mackynzie walks out of the room and heads home. Callen turns his attention back to his lawyer.

"So what do we need to get me out of here and back with my family?" Callen says to his lawyer. "I need to get back to them because as you can see is that my wife is pregnant with our daughter and I need to be there for her."

"Then you need to tell me what happen. Starting from the beginning." Callen's lawyer says to him.

"First I need to know your name." Callen states to him.

"My name is Alex." Alex says to his client. "Your friends at your team hire me to protect you and get you out of this mess. I need you to tell me the truth about why you shot the man and not to mention that you did it front of the news crew and two cops that arrest you after you did shot the man."

Callen and Alex are talking about the case. Callen is not sure how to explain what's going on with the case.

"The man was hunting me since the first time that I met him. He pretended to be a driver in one of my cases that my team and I were leading." Callen starts explaining to him. "I tried to get him to drop his gun when I met him and so I shot him in his face. Later would I know that he would put my family endanger. The man killed two agents in our last case before I got into this mess."

"So you are protecting your family?" Alex asks his client.

"Yes." Callen answers his lawyer. Callen gets up and moves around. "Now because of one little slip up; any of my enemies can get to my wife. I need to get out. I need to get back to my life."

"Callen, you are going to have to be patience for me to get you out of here." Alex says to him.

"Okay. Do me a favor and call Sam and tell him to make sure that my family is safe." Callen says to his lawyer. His lawyer nods and walks out of the room. Callen heads back to his room. Callen had to be isolated because of what he does.

Sam is hanging out with Mackynzie and trying to keep her safe from Callen's enemies. Sam gets a phone call from Callen's lawyer.

"Hello. What's up? How did it go? Okay." Sam says as he hangs up the phone.

"How is my husband?" Mackynzie says to him.

"He's doing fine. The lawyer is going to make a plead to the judge tonight before he goes home to get Callen out. He made Callen agree that he is to plead not guilty to it. He says that Callen had emotional stress from the man that he shot that he was stalking him and harassing him. Did Callen get any phone calls that he got tense when he was at home?" Sam says to her. Mackynzie had to think back to when Callen would get a call.

"Yes he did but he would not tell me who it was. Sam, we need to get him out and back at home." Mackynzie says to her friend.

"yes I know." Sam says to her.

"I am going to bed. See you tomorrow." Mackynzie says to him.

The next morning, Mackynzie wakes up and wants to visit her husband. Mackynzie gets dress and heads to go to her car. She drives to the jail where her husband is at. She walks in to the jail house and into the visitor area. She walks up to the guard.

"I would like to see my husband." Mackynzie says showing her navy id. Just as Callen's lawyer comes up behind her.

"We are both here to see Callen." Alex says to the guard while the guard shows them a room to wait. Mackynzie sits down with being pregnant with their baby. Callen walks into the room and sits down across from his wife. He reaches to hold the hands.

"Alex I need a moment with my wife" Callen says to his lawyer.

"I am sorry but we need to work on our case." Alex says to his client.

"No. I need a moment with her now." Callen says to his lawyer. His lawyer is supposed to do what he wants him to do.

"I can wait." Mackynzie says getting up and walking out of the room giving her husband time to talk to his lawyer.

"You know something Alex. My team might have hire you but when I ask you to do something then you better do it. I haven't got to talk to my wife in two weeks. So unless you can get me out of here today then that's best for me and my family now." Callen says to his lawyer.

"Yes that's what I am working on it." Alex says to his client. "I just wanted to tell you that I am heading to the court-house and they are coming to get you in a bit to take you there."

"Okay thank you." Callen says to his lawyer. As Mackynzie walks back into the room that her husband was in. "Hey, we are going to the court-house. Alex, I want you to take her with you."

Mackynzie and Alex heads to the courthouse. They wait for Callen to be there. Callen shows up and waits for his name to be call. Callen's name is finally called as his team gets there. Alex goes up and starts with.

"Your honor, There is more to the story then that was told by the DA for the case. The victim has taken part of stalking my client by sending photos and phone calls of both Callen and his pregnant wife and their team. I am asking that he gets out of the jail house so he can be with his wife." Alex says to him.

"Any objections, DA?" The judge says to the other lawyer.

"Your honor, Mr. Callen kill a man who was in front of everyone. What if he runs?" The Da says to him.

"Callen has even said that he is not going to run at all." Alex argues at the DA.

"Well if I let him out until his trial then who will take action for him. That if he does run." The judge says.

"I will stand up for him." Sam says standing up to the judge.

"Alright." The judge says to the group. "I have decided to allow Callen to be out of jail so he can be with his wife until his trial. But Mr. Hanna if He runs then you will be joining him in a jail cell."

"Alright." Sam says agreeing to it. He wants Callen to get out of jail.

"Alright we are done here for now." Judge says standing up and walking to his chambers. Callen gets up and gives his wife a hug.

"You better not run, G." Sam says to his partner which he knows that he would never do.

"I won't." Callen says to him as they head home. He holds his wife's hand. Callen takes a shower the moment that he gets home. Mackynzie is sitting on the bed. Callen gets his night clothes on and sits next to his wife.

"Are you alright?" Callen asks his wife.

"yes. I am just glad that you are home." Mackynzie says to her husband. They go to bed.

Callen wakes up the next morning and heads downstairs. He really does feel bad about what he did to his wife and baby. Now he has a fear that he will never see his family again if he goes to jail. Mackynzie wakes up and can't feel her husband in their bed. She wonders if this is her future because of the shooting. When she had watched the news of her husband shooting the man that was making threats against their family. Mackynzie heads downstairs to find her husband watching outside. Mackynzie walks up to her husband and sits down by him.

Mackynzie: Hey babe. Are you alright?

Callen: I just don't know why I did that to you and to this family. I mean that we could have gotten him on something else. We could have put him in jail for harresement on you and on me.

Mackynzie: You wanted it to stop. Babe, this is eating this up inside of you. Hetty quited NCIS:LA after what happen to you. Its hard because I love you so much. I hate that you are suffering.

Callen: I am only hurting because of the fact that I am putting you thou this. Are you hungry?

Mackynzie: yes but I will make it for you.

Callen: You sure?

Mackynzie: It's my job to make sure that you are okay and you know that your family is taken care of.

Callen: Its weird not being at work with the team.

Mackynzie: They will let you back to work after this is all done. I don't know why they are just letting regular system to do it when you are navy.

Callen: I know.

Callen gets breakfast done and needs to get out of the house. He was not going to run but he just needs to get out of here. Callen has a court date next week to start the trial and his lawyer is working hard to prove that he pulled the trigger thou stress. He almost ready to start to finished what he did.

Callen's trial is starting today and Mackynzie is not sure that she wants to be there because of her pregnancy but she knows that she needs to be there to support her husband. Callen's lawyer sees her.

Alex: Good morning, Mrs. Callen.

Mackynzie: Just call me Mackynzie.

Alex: alright Mackynzie. I am sure that we will get Callen off.

Callen comes out of the room and heads to sit by his lawyer. The case gets underway and both teams take turns to make their case. The jury now has their turn to do their decision. They know that Callen killed a man that was believed to be unarmed which he was. Callen admitted that he had killed him. Jury came into to give the vedict. It took them two days to find the vedict. Mackynzie was nervous about her husband's future. They have a baby on the way and he needs to be there for that. The jury comes into the room and gets ready to reveal the vedict.

Jury: We the jury, find G. Callen not guilty of the account of murder.

Everyone claps at the vedict. However now Callen's carrer is destory because of that. He has to meet with Vince on his first day back at the office. He is worried that he might have a job but Sam assured him that he is still his parnter. Callen wraps his arms around his wife and gives her a kiss. He gets to be home with his family. Callen returns home with the team. They celebrate his freedom while knowing that tomorrow is a brand new day.

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline and please make sure that you review this chapter. Please follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
